


You know that’s my favorite shirt, right?

by sherripolo



Category: Good Trouble, The Fosters
Genre: F/F, Pre-pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherripolo/pseuds/sherripolo
Summary: A pre-pilot drabble about Lena wearing Stef’s favorite shirt.
Relationships: Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster
Kudos: 22





	You know that’s my favorite shirt, right?

“Hey, love? Have you seen my shirt? You know the grey one with the... oh there it is,” Stef looked up to see her girlfriend walk into their room wearing just what she was looking for. 

Lena smirked, “I might have.” She moved closer to Stef, picking up the messes of clothes that she had made and putting them in the box on the bed. 

It had been a week since the couple finally made the decision that Stef and Brandon were going to move into Lena’s two bedroom townhouse. Since then, Stef’s apartment had been filled with boxes and bubble wrap. 

Stef admired Lena, she thought she looked beautiful with her shirt on. “You stealing my clothes already?” She joked, “You know that’s my favorite shirt, right?” Stef sauntered slowly over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close. 

“Oh really?” Lena raised her eyebrows in disbelief, “then why did I find it in my wardrobe this morning, hmm?” She gently caressed Stef’s arms, wrapping them around her neck and pulling her closer. 

Suddenly, she remembered. Stef had left it at Lena’s place about a month ago after she noticed another one of her favorite shirts had gone with Lena to a conference, which meant they couldn’t see each other for two whole weeks. It had been the longest time they spent apart since they started officially dating. 

“You seemed to like having them around,” she rambled, looking down. How this woman she was holding still made her nervous she had no idea. 

Glancing back up she saw Lena smiling at her. “You’re a softy,” Lena whispered as she leant in to kiss the love of her life. 


End file.
